warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clans Discover Facebook (OLD)
(All the cats have screen names, so here is a list of them) BlueOak= Bluestar Crookedtree= Crookedstar Sandyfire= Sandstorm Fireysand= Firestar iluvspottedleaf= Firestar's second account Oakstar= Oakheart iluvfirestar= Spottedleaf Squirrelclaw= Squirrelflight Bramblestar4eva= Bramblestar Brightxclouds= Brightheart BrightCloudsandflower= Cloudtail Dustcloud= Dustpelt Fernpelt= Ferncloud Silverstripe= Silverstream Graystream= Graystripe 1 BlueOak: I know for sure i left my credit card right here! WHO STOLE IT?!?!?! Crookedtree: (hides) I just wanted to get a gift for Silverstream! Oakstar: really brother, you should know better. Crookedtree: but its Christmas! Silverstripe: dad, its July. Graystream, and 56 others like this. 2 Sandyfire: hey Firestar, want some time together? Fireysand: sure Sandstorm! (Smiles micheviously) iluvfirestar: Firestar, how could you betray me! I thought you loved me! iluvspottedleaf: Spottedleaf, that was Duspelt talking to Sandstorm! Sandyfire: WHAT WAS THAT FIRESTAR??? Fireysand: um.. that was Brackenfur... Squirrelclaw: dad, Brackenfur doesnt have Facebook... Sandyfire: IM GOING TO KILL YOU FIRESTAR!!! Graystream, Silverstripe, BlueOak and 10 others like this. 3 Dustcloud: I have the best thing ever to tell you! Bramblestar4eva: You are leaving thunderclan??? Fernpelt: (glares at Bramblestar4eva) Dustcloud: no, mousebrain, Im having kits! Fernpelt: (facepaw) Im the one having kits mousebrain! Graystream: its ok Ferncloud, Dustpelt has always been an idiot. Brightxclouds: no need to be so obvious Graystripe. iluvspottedleaf, Sandyfire, Fireysand, iluvfirestar, and 106749 others like this 4 Brightcloudsandflower: check out this video game i just bought! Brightxclouds: Cloudtail, you are no longer a kittypet! Graystream: its ok Brightheart, let Cloudtail be ridiculos and lose his sight iluvfirestar: ooh! can i play this game? Bramblestar4eva: ......... 5 (Brackenfur makes an account, Brackentail) Brackentail: yo! what up dawg? Sandyfire: Oh hi Brackenfur, glad u made an account, and DOG??????? Graystream: Sandstorm, its an internet thing. iluvspottedleaf: WHAT!!!??? DOGS????!!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crookedtree: you guys are all idiots. BlueOak, Oakstar, Squirrelclaw, Graystream, and 26 others like this 6 Bramblestar4eva: so Squirrelflight, watcha doing tonight? Squirrelclaw: think'n bout you! (Ashfur makes account, SquirrelflightxBramblestarhatersunite) SquirrelflightxBramblestarhatersunite: NEVER! I will find you Squirrelflight, then then i will rip every strand of fur from your lousy body! iluvfirestar: Ashfur, remember, your'e dead. SquirrelflightxBramblestarhaterunite: So are you Spottedleaf! And tell Firestar that you arn't allowed to have two facebook accounts! (Hollyleaf makes account, Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: Who needs rules???? (Makes 10 facebook accounts that she never uses) SquirrelflightxBramblestarhatersunite: Hollyleaf you're screen name can't be your name! Otherwise its too obvious who they are! Squirrelclaw: Shut up Ashfur, you didn't invent Facebook, and It's a little to obvious who you are! FacebookModerator: SquirrelflightxBramblestarhaterunite is correct. You cant have more than 1 facebook account! Hollyleaf: nobody cares! (Kills FacebookModerator) Silverstripe, Graystream, Oakstar, and 21 others like this SquirrelflightxBramblestarhatersunite and 2 others dislike this 7 (Leafpool makes account, Leafycrow, Crowfeather makes account, Crowpool) Leafycrow: Brackenfur, is that actually Hollyleaf on here? I told her she couldn't have Facebook until she was 40 moons old! Brackentail: Yeah its Hollyleaf. srry, i had no clue at all. Crowpool: Great! Now that she has one, Lionblaze and Jayfeather will want Facebook! Not to mention Breezepelt and Nightcloud! Leafycrow: Er... Crowfeather, Nightcloud has Facebook. and so does Breezepelt. Crowpool: WHAT?!? (Nightcloud is NightyNight, Breezepelt is Breezycheese) NightyNight: Crowfeather, im an adult. I can make a headstory without ur permission Breezycheese: mom, its Facebook not headstory NightyNight: SHUT UP!!!!!! Leafycrow, BlueOak, Hollyleaf, Sandyfire and 154 others like this 8 Sandyfire: Firestar, have you seen Dovewing or Ivypool lately? I've looked all around camp, but they arn't anywhere! Fireysand: chill out Sandstorm. Dovewing is probably hunting and I sent Ivypool out on patrol. (Dovewing makes account, Dovestar. Ivypool makes account, Ivystar) Dovestar: actually grandpa, Ivypool and I made Facebook, so we can talk to all our friends in other clans! Like Mothwing. Ivystar: stop talking Dovewing, you're gonna get us in biiiig trouble! Fireysand: YOU HAVE FRIENDS IN OTHER CLANS????!!!!! Dovestar: dont lie grandpa, you have them too Ivystar: remember, Onestar could make facebook at anytime and be offended. Dovestar: Ivypool, you are stupid! Firestar and Onestar arnt freinds anymore, 'member! Sandyfire: You 2 are grounded anyway! Dovestar: you arnt Whitewing, u cant control us! NightyNight, Graystream and 5 others like this. 9 Dovestar: hey Graystripe! im gonna tell Millie that u like Silverstream, not her! Graystream: YOU WOULDNT DARE! Dovestar: to late i did! hahahaha! (Millie makes account, Millierulz) Millierulz: u dont luv meh Graystripe? I shoulda known! Silverstripe: dont cry Milly Millierulz: ITS MILLIE YOU MOUSE BRAIN! and i shoud be mad at ya! u stole Graystripe from meh! (Millierulz kills Silverstripe) All evil cats like this all Milliehaters dislike this 10 (Tigerstar makes account, gonnakillfire) gonnakillfire: hey! who wants meh! im open! (Sasha makes account, Sasha. Goldenflower makes account, Goldenbramble) Sasha: I lubs u! btw, join meh on farmville! Goldenbramble: no! join meh on Gardens of time! gonnakillfire: i just wanted to talk... Sasha: (Posts pics of her and gonnakillfire) Goldenbramble: (Cries) Tigerstar! y u no love meh!? gonnakillfire: um... yeah your right I lubs Sasha! u and ur filthy clan stink Goldenflower! Goldenflower: im dead u idiot Sasha: im not! Fireysand: Tigerstar, u know that Sasha became a kittypet right? gonnakillfire: WHAT?!?!?! Sasha: um..... 11 Crookedtree: hey BlueOak, when were u gonna tell me that u took a thunderclan cat on as a mate? ur my brother how coud u betray me! BlueOak: IM THUNDERCLAN U IDIOT. IM BLUESTAR!!! Oakstar: im ur brother Crokkedstar. Crooedtree: at least i can spell BlueOak: u can't spell, Crookedstar. Dustcloud: im awesome! Bramblestar4eva: that had no place in the conversation Dustpelt. and ur not awesome Fernpelt: PREPARE 2 DIE!!! Sandyfire: ur dead ferncloud Fernpelt: SHUT UP!!!! 12 (Lionblaze makes account, LionandCinder) LionandCinder: hey Leafpool, why hasnt Jayfeather or Hollyleaf made facebook? Hollyleaf: i did u idiot Leafycrow: Jayfeather is blind, and i never said u 3 could have facebook! Squirrelclaw: lol i did Leafycrow: i hate u. maybe i should have raised them Crowpool: but then Thunderclan wouldnt have a med cat because Cinderpelt died in the attack Leafycrow: plz dont remind me of her its sad (Cinderpelt makes account, istillovefirestar) istillovefirestar: well now we can be facebook buds! im new Hollyleaf: OMG ur new! WTF! istillovefirestar: y would u say that! Leafycrow: what does that even mean? Hollyleaf: Welcome to Facebook istillovefirestar: oh Leafycrow: oh 13 Silverstripe: haha Millie im still here! Millierulz: NOOOO! Squirrelclaw: should i raise u too? Millierulz: ......... 14 Crowpool: hey leafpool. i got something 2 show ya. Leafycrow: whats that? Crowpool: LMFAO Leafycrow: Crowfeather! There are kits around! Hollyleaf: mom, LMFAO means, Look, my favorite apple orchard! Leafycrow: oh Squirrelclaw:lol leafpool ur stupid Leafycrow: i hate u iluvspottedleaf: Leafpool! Be respectful! Sandyfire: i thought u loved meh! how could u betray meh firestar! iluvfirestar: lol i rule! i am way more awesome! Sandyfire: shut up spottedleaf Fireysand: Sandstorm, um... someone hacked my facebook! Sandyfire: y did u make that other account anyway? Fireysand: i was still an apprentice, back when u hated meh. Crookedtree: this got way off topic Oakstar: you don't say 15 Dovestar shares a link: Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen Ivystar: Dovewing, dat song suks Dovestar: no, u suk! Dustcloud: u both suk Ivystar: ya know that we r ur kin, right? Dustcloud: how.... Dovestar: Birchfall is our father. hes also ur kit Dustcloud: NOOOOOOO! 16 Dovestar: hey! lets all play truth of dare Ivystar: I dare Dovewing to eat Birchfall Dovestar: ur boring Dustcloud: i dare u to go away Dovestar: this is boring. Ivystar: ya dovewing this was ur wurst idea eva Dovestar: well u like Foxleap. he stinks Ivystar: well Bumblestripe is a *BEEEEEEEP* Dovestar: (Cries) i hate u!!!! 17 Hollyleaf: check it out! Crowpool: wat Hollyleaf: i just descovered the best facebook game eva! Leafycrow: and its... Hollyleaf: FARMVILLE!!!!! Sasha: I luvs farmville! wat level u on? Hollyleaf: i was kidding sasha Goldenbramble: I KNEW IT! de best game is gardens ob time! Hollyleaf: no its... Fireysand: u mean scrabble? Hollyleaf: no its Crowpool: its Bubble Saga! Ivystar: no cityville! Dovestar: castleville Hollyleaf: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! Hollyleaf: i was talking about angry birds Everyone: oh Graystream: lol everyone loves angry birds! Silverstripe/Millierulz: i dont Graystream: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 18 LionandCinder: hey Hollyleaf, i was reading through the past threads and i noticed u said Who needs rules???? arn't u like obsessed with the warrior code and all...? Hollyleaf: um.... (Quickly googles excuses for not following the warrior code) um... Bramblestar told me to! LionandCinder: u died before he became leader. Hollyleaf: um.... (Googles more excuses for not following the warrior code) Facebook was no connection the the warrior code! So I was not following rulz! i was following the warrior code! LionandCinder: whatevs Hollyleaf: dont make meh blackmail u. LionandCinder: b-b-blackmail??!?!?!?!?!? Hollyleaf: if i show these pics of u and heathertail 2 Cinderheart, she will kill u. LionandCinder: fox-dung Hollyleaf: Y U NO FOLLOW WARRIOR CODE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 19 (Cinderheart makes account, Stillpartmedy, Bumblestripe makes account, Fallin'4Dovey) Stillpartmedy: I WANT A TACO!!!!!!! Falling4Dovey: ME TOOOOOOO!!!!!!! AND DOVEWIIIIING! Dovestar: Hi Fallin'4Dovey: OMSC DOVEY!!!!! I MISSED U SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Dovestar: I finished talking 2 u 5 minutes before u made ur facebook page. Fallin'4Dovey: THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME TO MISS U!!!!! Dovestar: okay...... Stillpartmedy: WHERE IS MY TACO?!?!?!?!?!?! Dovestar: chill Cinderheart! just go to twolegplace and buy one Stillpartmedy: I DONT HAVE TWOLEG MONEY!!!!!!!!!! Dovestar: Bumblestipre, go buy Cindhrat a taco Fallin'4Dovey: Respell that sentence correctly and I will Dovestar: (sigh) Bumblestripe, go buy Cinderheart a taco Fallin'4Dovey: ok Cinderheart here id ur taco! Stillpartmedy: Yay! Its a taco! LionandCinder: I should have bought u a taco! (Goes and does so) Stillpartmedy: wahh. Bumblestripe's was better. LionandCinder: Fox dung Finale BlueOak uploads a photo of a taco Dovestar uplods a photo of a smoothie Ivystar uploads a photo of Foxleap SquirrelflightxBramblestarhaterunite posted a photo of himself and tags Squirrelflight in the thin air Squirrelclaw kills a photo BlueOak: ur crazy Squirrelclaw: u posted a photo of a taco BlueOak: i luv tacos Dovestar: TACO Stillpartmedy: TACO Everyone on Facebook except Crookedtree: TACO Crookedtree: Smoothie Everyone but Crookedtree: ........... Hollyleaf: gmhy5otvyna65yn5a78b6y8byuhpi LionandCinder: o.O Hollyleaf: please ignore the idiot who hacked my facebook. (Stares pointedly at iluvfirestar) iluvfirestar: (Whistles innocently) gonnakillfire: (Kills everyone exect the awesome characters of your personal choice and deletes everyones Facebook) THE END! Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's spoofs